The present technology relates to a source device, to a communication system, and to a method of controlling a source device. More in detail, the present technology relates to a source device, a communication system, and a method of controlling a source device that transmit a plurality of signals having different speeds.
As an interface for transmitting and receiving image signals, audio signals, etc. between devices, interfaces such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) and DVI (Digital Video Interface) have been used. Some of these interface standards are capable of transmitting and receiving image signals and audio signals with the use of one cable by multiplexing the audio signals on the image signals. Examples of such standards that are capable of multiplexing the image and audio signals may include HDMI.
When the image signals and the audio signals are transmitted in a manner that the audio signals are multiplexed on the image signals in accordance with a standard such as HDMI, in general, a source device transmits the audio signals in a blanking period of vertical synchronous signals, horizontal synchronous signals, etc. (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-42219).